drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Xandrea Raylin
Description Age: Joined at 20, now 27 Height: 5'6" Weight: 130 lbs. Hair: Blackish Brown Eyes: Brown Weapons: Daggers and sword Division: Scouts History Drea grew up in Fal Dara, youngest of three children and only girl to a blacksmith and seamstress. Because both her parents were busy with business, her two older brothers, Kimal and Ethen, raised her. Being older brothers, they mostly picked on their younger sister, forcing her to learn how to fend for herself. She developed stealth and basic swordsman ship. On her 16th nameday, Kimal left to join the Sheinaran army. Drea's heart broke at the loss of a father figure. Before he left, he gave her two daggers he made himself, and told her to learn to use them wisely. Two years later, Ethen left Fal Dara as well, leaving only a note for Drea in her bedroom saying he loved her and was sorry for leaving. There was no destination. Being an only child at 18, Drea became very close to her parents. She helped her father out at the forge as well as learned to sew from her mother. There was one busy day at the forge, helping her father make specially ordered armor for a mysterious soldier when a sharp knock rapped at the door. Without waiting for an answer, it was opened and Drea and her father stood in shock. Kimal walked in confidently with a smile spreading across his face. Drea and Kimal stood looking at eachother wordlessly, then she quickly ran to embrace him. "I wish I could do something with my life like you have, Kimal." Drea confessed later that night when they were alone. "You can. I've heard stories of a mercenary army meeting south of Tar Valon. They call themselves The Band of the Red Hand. There are great stories being spread about them. Put your skills to work, Sister. Start your own adventures..." Adventures indeed. Drea joined the band as a scout. The skills her brothers taught her came in handy and she was quickly promoted. To her surprise, Ethen and Kimal both joined the band, deciding together to be with their sister. When she was a Banner Captian, she met and fell in love with a man, Jaem Caran, Captain General of the Cavalry. Soon after meeting him, she found herself promoted to Captain General as well as with child. Like all men in her life, Jaem left Drea to train in Tar Valon. Five months into her pregnancy, right after Jaem's return to the band, Drea's stress levels rose -and Jaem announcing he no longer loved her- she gave birth to a still born baby boy, Mateo. With the loss of his son, Jaem set off and was mysteriously killed. Drea sent herself into a spiral of depression and loneliness of losing her son and lover within hours. Ethen and Kimal both went missing soon after. After the battle with the Seanchan in Ebou Dar, Ehlana, the Commander went missing. A search party was sent, but a body was never found. Cabroci, Drea's commanding officer, was named Commander while she was named Undercommander. Drea's depression was fed by Cabroci's stubborn attitude and the fact that they had never gotten along. Their relationship was described best as Love Hate: She hated to love him, and he loved to hate her. They shared one kiss, and like every other man in her life, he was gone. Drea was promoted to Commander and led the Band as a lonely, bitter woman. Despite having holes, Drea was beginning to feel at home with the Band. She had friends and people who cared about here-even if she didn't see it all the time. She was happy with most decisions she's made in her life and regrets practically nothing since joining. One night, after receiving a massage and tea by her assistant, Drea was drugged and kidnapped from her own tent. Those who kidnapped her were disguised as Banders, some had even been members since she first joined. Drea never found out who these banders were, as they were killed as soon as Drea was awake. There were two men constantly around her, and one every now and then. The three of them tortured her, asking detailed questions about the Band and it's plans for the future, but she kept her mouth shut, nearly killing her. Foolishly, one night Drea was left with only one of the men. She struggled for strength, but fought her way to the daggers her brother made for her, and killed the one man she was left with. The other man never returned before she fled. Bruised, battered and worn, Drea searched for the band by night and hid during the day, knowing that was when the men would search for her. She found a faint trail that looked like one an army their size would leave, and tracked it. The only thing that kept her alive, and searching was the fact that she had just found a place to call home. After a month, she knew she wasn't far behind, and was positive it was the Band's trail. Nearly a year after being kidnapped, Drea found herself in the command tent with Mehrin, learning all she had missed since her disapearance. She was finally home. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:Band Scouts Category:Band Command